Rival VS Obat
by E-61
Summary: Light menginap di rumah Ryuzaki, membuat Ryuzaki merencanakan sesuatu agar pria bersurai cokelat itu menjadi miliknya. Misa yang tahu niat Ryuzaki mencoba menggagalkan rencana dengan mengerjai sang detektif, Tapi nyatanya...


"Ughhhnnn... aaahhh.."

Di balik pintu kayu yang terukir apik, suara desahan seorang pria menggema keluar dengan syahdunya. Mengalahkan suara nyanyian jangkrik di malam itu. Di balik pintu itu, sosok pria bersurai kecoklatan yang dikenal dengan nama Light Yagami terus mendesah sambil merutuki nama seseorang.

"Unnggghhhnn.. awas.. kauhnn.. r.. Ryu.. ahh.. zaki...!" Light mengecilkan suaranya dengan susah payah, mencoba untuk tidak mengganggu si pemilik nama yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya yang putih kini bersimbah peluh, Rasa panas yang timbul juga menyelimuti tubuhnya di ruang yang pengap padahal seharusnya sejuk.

**.**

* * *

**-Rival VS Obat-**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Characters** © TO2**

***Dedicated for Yuki148***

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-sehari sebelumnya-**

Pagi yang indah. Langit berwarna biru dengan aksen gelap karena belum tersentuh cahaya matahari, dinginnya angin yang menyentuh kulit, kicauan burung, bau dedaunan yang berembun.

Dengan pakaian andalannya—kaus putih yang sedikit longgar dengan celana jeans— Ryuzaki merebahkan diri di atap sambil menikmati suasana pagi yang jarang ia nikmati sebelumnya karena biasanya selalu dibangunkan dengan sinar matahari. Tangannya terentang hingga menimbulkan bunyi tulang bersama otot yang tidak lagi kaku. Baru saja ia akan kembali memejamkan mata kalau handphone di saku celananya tidak bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk, membuatnya bangkit ke posisi duduk dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Halo? Ryuzaki?"_

"Ada apa menghubungiku pagi-pagi, Light-_kun_?"

"_Aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu.." _ suara desahan menunda ucapannya. "_Cepat turun dari atap dan bukakan pintu, Tarzan."_

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di—" panggilan terputus begitu saja.

"Hah.. dasar Light-_kun_.. " Pria bersurai hitam berantakan itu pun akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan turun dari atap.

"_Ohayou_, Ryuzaki.." pria bersurai cokelat karamel yang diketahui bernama Light itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk begitu sang pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu.

"Tumben kau mampir kesini pagi-pagi." Ryuzaki memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Mukanya terlihat datar meski hatinya berdebar-debar, inner-selfnya pun juga sedang menari-nari bahagia seperti salah satu tetangga sebelah dengan warna rambut seperti permen kapas tapi tidak manis yang inner dan outernya bisa melakukan dua hal yang berbeda—ehem.

Intinya, seorang Ryuzaki sedang berbahagia sekarang.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi—bagi orang-orang tertentu—kalau detektif nomor satu sekaligus misterius bagi kaum awam itu menyukai—atau lebih tepatnya mencintai—anak sulung dari Soichiro Yagami tersebut, sayangnya Light yang hampir sama jeniusnya dengan sang detektif justru lambat bahkan tidak menyadari sama sekali soal itu.

Tanpa perlu izin dari sang tuan rumah, Light langsung duduk tenang di sofa panjang yang ada di depan televisi sambil meletakkan setumpuk berkas di meja. Dan dengan santainya pula ia memasang _earphone _di kedua telinganya lalu menekan beberapa tombol di handphone-nya.

Alunan musik dan suara syahdu dari _AnNina_ membawanya ke alamnya sendiri.

Ryuzaki hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikannya.

Satu menit..

Dua menit...

Tiga menit..

Empat.. lima...

**Twitch!**

Ryuzaki yang merasa diacuhkan menghela napas berat agar perempatan yang muncul di keningnya menghilang, lalu melangkah ke arah Light. Ia mencabut _earphone _yang ada di telinga kiri Light dan berbisik dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terkesan menggoda.

"Light-_kun_..."

Refleks Light menjauh dari Ryuzaki. "Apa-apaan kau?"

Hening sesaat.

"Kau tahu aku benci diacuhkan, Light-_kun_.." Ryuzaki menatapnya lekat-lekat. Membuat pria bersurai cokelat itu langsung menyadari tujuan awalnya mampir ke apartemen sang detektif.

"Maaf.. kupikir ayahku sudah memberitahumu." Mata Light melirik tumpukan berkas yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Itu berkas-berkas yang harus kau kerjakan hari ini juga.. dan aku diminta untuk tetap disini sampai kau menyelesaikannya." Dalam hati Light sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah. Sayang di rumahnya masih ada Sayu dan Misa, yang sejak kemarin malam membuatnya hampir tidak bisa tidur saking berisiknya kedua wanita itu bergosip. Entah apa.

"Ryuzaki.. aku menginap disini ya..?" ujar Yagami sulung itu tanpa sadar.

Ryuzaki yang tadinya sedang memilah-milah tumpukan berkas tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Light. Tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai dalam hati.

"Boleh."

**o0o**

"Sayu-_chan_.. kok Light-_kun_ belum pulang ya?" Misa melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang dengan wajah yang dibuat mirip seperti ikan fugu. Tangannya sibuk memainkan handphonenya. Sayu hanya mengangkat bahu sambil asyik membaca majalah yang penuh dengan gambar model baju-baju terbaru.

_Tapi.. tapi.. tapioca... watashi no oishii..._

"Sayu-_chan_, handphone-mu berbunyi tuh..."

"Biarkan saja, kak.. tunggu lagunya selesai dulu..."

Misa sweatdrop sesaat. Keduanya membiarkan lagu _Tapioca no Uta _yang merupakan tanda panggilan masuk itu selesai berputar, begitu lagunya diulang sekali lagi barulah Sayu mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Oh, kakak... oh? Iya.. iya tidak masalah kok kak, nanti aku akan memberitahu ibu.. iya, sampai nanti.." Sayu meletakkan handphone tersebut kemudian kembali membaca majalah.

"Tadi itu Light-_kun_?"

"Iya.. "

Wajah Misa langsung sumringah, "kapan Light-_kun _pulang?"

"Hari ini dia mau menginap di rumah temannya yang bernama Ryuzaki, kak.. jadi dia tidak pulang." Mata Sayu masih fokus ke majalah yang ia baca meski ia menjawab pertanyaan Misa yang merupakan model sekaligus calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Oh.. menginap di rumah Ryuzaki..." Misa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Eh? Rumah Ryuzaki!?" Gadis bersurai kuning keemasan yang selalu di _twintail_ itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Lho? Kak Misa mau kemana?" Sayu sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Misa.

"Mau membawa Light-_kun_ pulang sebelum terlambat!" Ia keluar dari kamar Sayu dan bergegas keluar dengan ekspresi sedikit horror.. dan khawatir.

Oh? Siapa sangka, seorang Misa Amane termasuk salah satu orang-orang tertentu yang tahu soal perasaan sang detektif yang menurutnya nyentrik dan aneh itu pada tunangannya. Terima kasih untuk Rem yang tanpa sengaja mendapati sang detektif itu menyebut nama Light berkali-kali dalam tidurnya. Menjadikan pria bersurai kecoklatan itu objek mimpi basahnya.

Dan siapa sangka juga, bisa-bisanya Rem hanya memperhatikan hingga menceritakan hal itu secara detail pada Misa dengan ekspresi yang sangat biasa-biasa saja.

_Awas kau, Ryuzaki...!_

Baru beberapa langkah kakinya keluar dari rumah tunangannya, sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya. Ide yang cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum tipis dan langsung memutar arah untuk pergi ke tempat lain terlebih dahulu.

**o0o**

"Light-_kun_, mau kopi atau teh?"

"Kopi saja."

"Baiklah." Ryuzaki melangkah pelan ke arah dapur, dengan lihai ia meracik kopi ditemani senandungnya sendiri. Kemudian tangannya yang pucat itu membuka sebuah pintu lemari kecil dan mengambil kotak kecil berwarna kuning.

Disitu tertulis **"Eurycoma Longifolia **[1]** Extract."**

_Fufu.. akhirnya tiba juga saat aku bisa menggunakan obat ini, dengan begini Light-kun pasti jadi milikku._

Detektif urakan itu mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata sebuah kapsul, membuka dan menambahkan isi dari kapsul tersebut ke dalam kopi yang ia buat untuk Light.

Ia melangkah keluar, membawa dua cangkir kopi. Kopi yang berisi obat ia taruh di hadapan Light yang masih mendengarkan musik dengan tenang dan menaruh cangkir kopi yang lain di hadapannya lalu kembali mengurus berkas-berkas yang sempat terlantar, sesekali ia melirik kopi yang belum tersentuh oleh pemuda bersurai kecoklatan di sampingnya karena tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Suara bel yang ditekan dengan kasar membuat keduanya terfokus ke arah yang sama.

"Biar aku yang buka..." Ryuzaki kembali berdiri sebelum Light hendak berdiri juga dan membuka pintu. "Kau minum saja kopimu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ryuzaki langsung melangkah ke arah pintu.

Light merasakan ada yang aneh pada temannya itu, baru saja ia akan meminum kopinya kalau ia tidak mencium bau yang aneh dari cairan berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu.

_Jangan-jangan... Ryuzaki membubuhkan sesuatu ke dalam sini._

Dengan cepat ia menukar gelas miliknya dengan milik Ryuzaki tanpa memeriksa apa kopi itu juga ikut dibubuhi obat atau tidak, kemudian menyusul Ryuzaki di depan pintu.

"Misa?"

"Light-_kun_!" Sosok gadis bersurai kuning keemasan yang sedari tadi beradu _death glare_ dengan Ryuzaki di depan pintu kini langsung menerobos masuk dan memeluk Light erat hingga yang bersangkutan kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau belum diapa-apakan dia kan Light-_kun?" _Misa melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menunjuk ke arah Ryuzaki sambil memandangnya tajam, yang ditunjuk hanya ber-_eyetwitch _ria sedangkan Light hanya bisa menahan tawa setelah sebelumnya mengambil oksigen yang sempat hilang dari paru-parunya.

Sama dengan Light, tanpa meminta izin dari tuan rumah, ia langsung duduk dengan santai di sofa dengan tatapan tajam masih terlukis di iris matanya.

Ryuzaki hanya bisa terdiam melihat sikap Misa.

_Ck, mengganggu saja.._

"Light-_kun.. _aku mau membuat minuman untuk Misa-_san_.. kau bantu aku mengambil beberapa toples kue di dapur ya" Iris hitam milik sang detektif menoleh ke arah Misa. "Kopi atau teh?"

"Teh." Jawab Misa ketus.

Keduanya pergi ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Misa yang kini menyeringai. Ia memandang dua cangkir kopi di hadapannya.

_Punya Ryuzaki yang mana?_

Gadis bersurai keemasan itu tampak berpikir serius. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari saku bajunya. Membuka dan menuangkan serbuk yang menjadi isinya ke dalam salah satu cangkir dan mengaduknya agar tercampur.

Kembali menaruh bungkusan itu di sakunya lalu duduk manis seolah tidak terjadi apapun adalah kegiatan selanjutnya.

"Ini minumanmu." Ryuzaki meletakkan secangkir teh _darjeeling_ tepat di depan mata Misa diikuti Light yang menaruh beberapa toples berisi kue kering.

Kedua pria itu kembali duduk ke posisi semula, membuat Misa duduk di tengah mereka. Dan gadis itu sedikit menampakkan wajah panik begitu Light duduk berhadapan dengan kopi yang sudah ia bubuhi obat. Terlebih saat ia melihat Light meminum kopi itu sampai habis.

"Ah.. kopinya manis sekali, Ryuzaki.. kau mau membuatku diabetes ya?" Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu meletakkan cangkir yang isinya telah habis ia minum lalu menoleh ke arah Misa. "Kau kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kuat, "t-tidak apa-apa kok.." mencoba tersenyum manis lalu meneguk tehnya sedikit sambil memakan sepotong kue. Dalam hati gadis itu menggumamkan permintaan maaf untuk tunangan di sampingnya.

"A-ah, ngomong-ngomong.. sebentar lagi aku ada pemotretan..." Misa bangkit berdiri, "s-sampai bertemu besok, Light-_kun.."_

Gadis itu bahkan tidak menggubris Ryuzaki yang sedikit menertawakannya dan langsung keluar dari apartemen si detektif. Meninggalkan Light yang termangu dan Ryuzaki yang bersorak dalam hati sambil meminum kopi di hadapannya sampai habis.

**o0o**

"Aaaaahhhh..."

Light kembali mendesah seiring gejolak aneh yang mendera perutnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Tapi tetap rasa itu terus datang, tubuhnya masih terasa panas dan terasa sakit di bagian bawah.

"AAAAHHHHHNNNN!"

Dan mengeluarkan semua rasa aneh itu, di balik pintu berukiran apik dengan papan nama 'Toilet'. Dengan berbagai rutukan untuk Ryuzaki yang ia yakini telah memasukkan obat yang membuatnya tidak berhenti ke sana untuk mengabulkan keinginan tubuhnya.

**PLUNG!**

Untuk buang air besar.

Di tempat lain, Ryuzaki yang terlihat tertidur pulas sebenarnya mati-matian menahan rasa panas di tubuhnya. Tangannya yang berada di bawah selimut saat ini sedang bermain dengan miliknya sendiri.

Dan tidak ketinggalan dengan Misa, yang saat ini sedang membayangkan persis seperti apa yang Light lakukan saat ini. Tersenyum miris membayangkan betapa cerobohnya dia yang memasukkan obat ke cangkir yang salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

[1] sejenis tanaman yang digunakan sebagai alternatif aphrodisiac

Ciao.. apa kabar?

Akhirnya UN telah selesai, jadi saya bisa nulis fic lagi... anw, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis cerita bergenre humor apalagi saya ngetiknya ngebut karena ngerjain request yang lain hehehehe :BBb /soksibuk... jadi kalau garing atau ga lucu sama sekali, maaf...

**Well, untuk Yuki.. semoga fic ini gak bikin kamu kecewa :'DD**

**Review?**


End file.
